Pretty when you're?
by kamadi
Summary: Everybody always thought Charlie would be endangered by the work he did for Don but what if the situation would be reversed and Don would become endangered by the work Charlie did?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my very first Numb3rs story. I hope that you like it (if so please let me know). This story will be rated M (I think) because the Don!torture is going to become pretty intense if this sounds like something you're not going to like then please stop reading…However if you're in agreement with me that Don's life has been too easy until now……then come on: start reading (and reviewing ;)….)……o, before I forget: I don't own these characters because if they were? Let's just say I fail in the capacity to share my toys with all the other kids ;)

**Summary**: everybody always thought Charlie would be endangered by the work he did for Don but what if the situation would be reversed and Don would become endangered by the work Charlie did???

**Your pretty when you…….**

He had watched him for a very long time. First admiring him, then loving him and now? Now he was planning on taking him. The hide out was finished, there was plenty of food and best of all: nobody would even suspect he was the one that had taken him away……everything was ready only the other man was missing, but that would be corrected very soon. Eyes that had drifted shut while he had been thinking about the preparations he had made opened en focussed its attention once again on its prey. Today, yes today would be the day Don Eppes would finally be his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don Eppes felt uncomfortably, frowning he studies the guy that stands a few yards in front of him. He doesn't recognize the guy holding up a placard with Eppes discreetly printed across it. The guy is huge and very muscled, stands head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd that are present at the arrival's gate, with a cap firmly covering half his face. Don's eyes fly across the faces for a third time and once again not seeing David he slowly strolls towards the guy.

"Excuse me, but I think your waiting for me. I'm Don Eppes. Where's the agent that was supposed to pick me up?"

While grabbing Don's luggage the guy starts to walk away, answering Don's question and forcing Don to follow him. "Yeah, sorry about that but that agent couldn't make it due to an emergency so he asked me if I could pick you up. The car is parked this way"

Don eases up a bit, of course his team had gotten another case. While he had been away for a special training he shouldn't have thought life for his team would stay on stand bye. Walking slightly behind the other agent he can't help but to think of going home instead of the office, just enjoying dad's cooking skills and Charlie's ranting about math. He sighs, a sorrowful little sound.

The other agent turns around at the small noise. "Sorry, I couldn't get parked in front of the building, but don't worry we're almost there.

Entering the ground level of a multi-story parking lot, the two walk up a ramp, and up four more, the echoes of their footsteps the only sound. Just as Don's uneasiness is starting to return he spots the familiar car the FBI uses. Letting out a breath, that he didn't know he held in he shakes his head. God, that training had messed with his head.

Seeing the other agent pointing the key toward the door, Don rushes forward and reaches for his luggage. "Thanks man, I've got it now" The guy lets the luggage go and takes a step back standing just behind Don to open the door. Don gets a tiny glimpse of David who lies unconscious in the car, tied and gagged. But before he can do more then give a startled gasp he feels a sharp prick in his neck and the world goes black.

**TBC…….?????**

**Now I can show you all kind of math equations but I think you will also just trust me when I say that I calculated the possibility that you're going to leave a review. The solution/answer was 100 percent…so come on push that littl' button!!!!**


	2. pretty when you're sleeping

_A/N: wow, thank you all for those wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all like it (despite my grammar mistakes….but I promise: I'm looking for a beta to help me). Enjoy the next chapter and you all know it:__ I d__on't own these characters because if they were? Let's just say I fail in the capacity to share my toys with all the other kids ;)_

**Pretty when you're…… sleeping.**

Don wakes up with his skin on fire. His mind starts to come online a bit more slowly, panic starting to set in. Eying his surroundings he's dismayed to find himself in the trunk of a car, trussed up like a Christmas turkey. Trying to wriggle his fingers, which were getting numb due to the handcuffs that enclosed his wrists, he encounters a soft cushion underneath them.

Further study showed several pillows surrounding him, thus protecting him against possible bumps when the car should hit rough terrain. Right in from of him is bottle of water, wedged between several pillows so as not to tip over, and the lid was already off. After finding two other bottles nearby he decided to ignore his thirst that was slowly building up and to categorize what had happened so far first: "Okay, your in a car of a yet to be identified criminal. You know David is unconscious, possible hurt somewhere. Now breathe Don and try to figure out what you're going to do."

The next few hours were the worst in Dons life, not only did he fail to come up with a decent plan his mind was also constantly plagued with questions such as: would he ever see his dad and brother again? Would he see his colleagues and friends again….was David even alive? Or was he laying somewhere dead on the street? Ignoring the tears that escaped him, he focused on his other senses noticing that the ride had gotten more bumpier while the only sound Don could hear was the engine growling in low gear, pushing up an incline. Don realised this made sense even if it was horrible; if he would abduct someone he would take him or her to a remote area too preferably somewhere in the mountains. Dread twisted his guts as the car reached flat ground and accelerated convincing Don that the end of the trip was nowhere in sight, and that drinking the bottle of water was probably a smart move if he wanted to prevent dehydration. Carefully clasping his cuffed hand around the first bottle he began to drink.

_It felt like Christmas, only better. Stopping in front of the trunk he put a hand on the hood closing his eyes and revelling in the fact that Don was finally his. Nobody would ever find them; he had been too precise and careful. Grinning he grabbed the keys and popped the trunk, the drugged water he had left with Don should be working perfectly. Almost screaming his joy for the world to know that he had succeeded in capturing his obsession he popped the trunk. Seeing his plan had worked like a charm, when he saw a deeply asleep Don with an empty water bottle loosely clutched in his bound hands._

_Unable to take his eyes from the face of the man, who was peacefully sleeping a drug induced sleep he gently touched Don's face, rubbing his thumb across the full lips. While he knew that Don would not love him, after all he had hurt his colleague and kidnapped him, he would keep him. He had watched and wanted the other man for far too long, and if Don's unwillingness meant that he would have to be kept like a possession then that was fine for him too. For now however he was going to bring his prize into the house he had prepared for this and would keep himself content with just watching Don sleep. Gently scooping the sleeping man into his arms, he briefly pressed a kiss on Don's lips before straightening his back and carrying his treasure towards his house that was heaven for him….but would turn into a hell for Don._

**TBC**

**Now I can show you all kind of math equations but I think you will also just trust me when I say that I have calculated the possibility that you're going to leave a review. The solution/answer was 100 percent…so come on push that littl' button**


	3. pretty when you're chained

**A/N: Wow, thank you all for the alerts and the replies you send me. I'm thrilled you all like it. For this I present you with a longer then normal chapter….at least in my book this chapter's long *shrugs* Anyway hope that you'll enjoy this next part….disclaimer just as the last one…sadly enough : (**

**Pretty when you're…….. chained**

The second time Don woke up, he was almost used to the prickling sensation of his skin, which indicated that he had been drugged once again. Slowly opening his eyes he assessed the new situation: He's lying on a king sized bed in a room where the wall were covered with…(now Don had to rub his eyes a couple of times because seriously…..it was that disturbing)…. pictures. Pictures of HIMSELF! Pulling himself up (briefly noting that his hands had not been tied down), with the intention to rip those of the wall Don's startled to discover that he isn't that free as he had fist thought. A metal cuff encircles his ankle at one end while on the other end a chain is connected to it. Further inspection shows a large iron ring that is embedded in the floorboards at the foot of 'his' bed. Thus his captor had allowed him to move around but had also confined him. Slamming his fist in a pillow Don's head provided him with pictures of trapped animals. This was too much: first the kidnapping and the drugging (not once but twice), then waking up in this chamber of 'worship' and discovering that his captor apparently saw him as some kind of animal….it was just too much for him. Repeatedly slamming his fist down, tears pouring down his face Don quickly worn himself out and with the last lingering effect of the drugs coursing thru his system Don felt himself drift off towards the darkness far too soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don paces between the bed and the wall. The chain keeps time to his steps, clunks heavy on the floorboards. When waking up _again _he had inventoried the room he was being held in and the freedom of movement he had. Don was quick to discover that he could reach the toilet in an adjoining room but couldn't get to the sink or the shower stall that were also present. The doors to a built in closet were open, he could see the shirts from his trip on hangers; see the jeans and sweatpants folded neatly on a couple of shelves. Unfortunately he could not reach any of those items, because the _damn_ chain wouldn't stretch that far. But the most frustrating thing right now is that he can't reach the door….the one that could be open for all he known because his kidnapper just knew that he couldn't reach it. Growling he glanced at the cuff around his ankle, even after several hours of being awake and having the hours to freak about it, he still freaks out again. Grabbing the chain with both his hands, he once again began to twist it, hoping that with a miracle the damn chain would break but in the end he only succeeding in chafing the skin of his ankle more. Once again Don is reminded of a trapped animal and for the first time he now truly understands why some trapped animals will chew their own leg of to escape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days. It's been three days since he's first woken up in this room, he knew because a small window high up in his room had helped him to keep track of the time. Sitting on the floor Don's staring at the door: it's about time for his kidnapper to show his face again. So far Don hasn't been able to figure this guy out: every question he had asked was met with stone silence and a almost hostile attitude while on the other side there was 'his' room, the bed was covered with the most expensive sheets and there was an under-floor heating present in both the bedroom as well as in the bathroom as if the guy actually wanted for Don to enjoy his forced stay here. Well, Don thought to himself while pulling at his chain, if the guy actually wanted that then he should release him and stop touching him. For three days now the guy had brought Don's diner and had 'petted' him while he was eating. Shivering Don thought that right now he could even deal with the chain if that creep could just keep his hands to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He's starting to feel a bit guilty. For three days now he let Don sit alone in that room. Only visiting him when he brought breakfast, lunch and dinner and only then allowing himself to touch Don. He had hoped to soften Don up a bit, slowly letting him getting acquainted with his touches, before explaining his actions. But every time he entered the room it was the same, Don shrinking away from him while keeping those damn questions of him: Don asking question 'who are you?' 'What did you do to David my colleague?' 'What do you want?' to be honest he was getting sick of it. Not to mention the fact that after three days without a shower Don's smell was starting to become less then pleasing. Grimacing and rubbing his nose he remembered yesterday when he had tried to get Don to shower and had gotten hit for his trouble. For this reason he had decided to change tactics. Lifting the loaded tray with food on one hip he stirred the prepared soup for the last time, making sure all traces of the three crushed pills were gone. Settling his face in a cool, uncaring mask he opened the door to Don's room, where he was once again confronted with Don shrinking away from him while he rapidly buried him under the same questions as always. For the first time totally ignoring him, he gently put the food on the floor and slowly leaned back against the door opening, watching Don staring suspiciously at him before grabbing the bowl of soup and starting to eat. Five minutes tops and then Don would be too out of it to fight him any longer. At last…… he finally was going to get what he had wanted for so long._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At first Don was confused: the guy made no attempt to touch him. Deciding not to waste too much time thinking about it in case the guy suddenly changed his mind he began devouring his meal. Because even if he did receive three meals a day, the contents were always too meagre to fully satisfy his hunger.

A few minutes later however Don began to regret his decision to not waste his time thinking about the none touching attitude when he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling beginning to set in: The bastard had drugged the soup and he had just eaten the entire bowl! "What did you give me?" he asked, unaware of how thick his voice sounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Smiling he studied Don, the sedative he had added was working perfectly. The effects were already starting to show, as proved by Don's slurring speech. Not wanting to wait any longer, confident that Don was already impaired enough he walked towards the terrified man and crouched down in front of him. "Shh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you but we need to freshen you up a bit, baby. Now doesn't a hot bath sound nice?" Letting his right hand briefly caress the other man's face, he let his left hand, which was holding a key, slip towards Don's cuffed ankle. With a quick twist the cuff fell away. Bringing both hand towards Don's waist he began to lift the other man up with the intention to carry him 'fire-fighter' style to the bathroom, however seeing Don's half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips he found that the typical 'wedding' style was more appropriate. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Don felt himself being lifted; vaguely he wandered what had happened to the cuff around his ankle…he had not felt it being removed. Gazing up he saw his kidnapper's profile and he knew that this would be the only chance at escape he would get. Drugged or not he had to get away, before this guy would not be satisfied with just touching him. Letting his eyes drift away he began to study his surroundings more, thus noticing a stairwell at the end of the hallway. Not really making a conscious decision, Don focused his energy in pulling himself out of the grasp. His kidnapper, who had been thinking that Don had been too drugged to offer resistance, was startled enough to drop him. Not taking the time to allow himself to feel the pain of that drop, when he had a meagre glimmer of hope to get away, he pushed the stunned man aside and began to stagger towards the stair. If he could just reach the stairs he might be able to get away. Unfortunately just as he reached the stairs his kidnapper caught up with him. Hearing the other man stepping right up behind him, Don instinctively turned and grabbed the other man, while twisting him over his leg. Letting out a surprised grunt the man stumbled towards the stairs, while latching on to Don with both his arms as he fell. Too tired to get himself loose Don was dragged down the stairs, he felt his head struck the ground with a smack before the air was pushed out of his lungs when his kidnapper landed on top of him. Don remained conscious long enough to hear his kidnapper yelling at him to stay awake but after that……he once again slipped into unconsciousness.

**TBC……..**

***Sigh***, I can't get Don to stay conscious for a single part, now can I????? I promise that I will try to get and let him stay awake for the next part. But first: reviews please!!!!!


	4. Pretty when you’re……helpless

**A/N: I'm back from my vacation and I'm giving you all a short new chapter in order to give you a glimpse of what's going to happen in the next view chapters that will be posted very soon (hopefully) and to satisfy your curiosity that you'll had to keep under control during my vacation. *Grin***

**Disclaimer: don't own Num3rs or their characters. Unfortunately **

**Pretty when you're……helpless.**

This wasn't supposed to happen! Staring numbly at an unconscious and bleeding Don, the man rubbed a hand across his bruised face. What a mess, he had calculated everything, had planned even the smallest details….but he had not thought that a situation like this could happen. God what a mess……how was he going to fix this?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don's awakening this time was for once not the result of the prickling of his skin. This time it was the an enormous headache that woke him up. That… and something else…or rather…someone else.

Lying very still with his eyes closed Don struggled to regain his thoughts. Carefully reaching for his head he was startled when someone slapped his hand away. "Hold still, I'm almost done..just a couple more stitches and I'm done. Damn I guess it was to much trouble for you to stay unconscious for a few more minutes."

Automatically obeying the command Don slowly lowered his hand, he could feel that he was lying on something soft, probably the same bed in which he had woken up. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to throw up. Shuddering he struggled to open his eyes in order to see the one who was fixing him up, realizing due to the tone of the voice that this guy was not the same as the one who kidnapped him, there had been a scared note in his tone that didn't match the other guy. But when he finally managed to open his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. Before Don could start to panic however he realized that there was a cloth covering his head. Trying to make sense of everything, he considered the man words and took a deep breath.

"Where's…….?" trailing off Don thought of a dozen different words…._where's the kidnapper….attacker…..nut?_

The shivering voice answered as in reading Don's mind " that nut job? Right outside the door just hold one a minute and I will tell you everything I know."

"Nut job?"

"Yes, and I fear for what he's going to do to us. I'm Greg Wing and I'm a physician from a nearby town. Yesterday this guy appeared out of nowhere at my practice forcing me to come with him after..." Don could hear Greg's voice starting to break… "After he shot my nurse. I can only thank god there weren't any patients in the waiting room. But I fear for our lives boy. I mean you could have been killed! The damage to your head is extensive. But luckily for you: instead of dying you've only been unconscious for most of the day. It took me an awfully lot of stitches to close the gap in it! And with those words Don could feel the cloth covering his head being pulled away.

Carefully rolling onto his side, Don blinked a few times to clear his sight. But to his shock he still could not see anything. "Doc. I can't see anything. Why can't I see?

**TBC**

A/N: hey at least he's not unconscious this time!!!


	5. Pretty when you’re……only help is

A/N: I wanted to write a longer story…. I really did, but somehow every time tried to lengthen this chapter it just felt wrong….so here you have it another (relatively) short chapter..I really am very sorry!

**Pretty when you're…….**_**only help is going to be eliminated**_**.**

_When Greg Wing had woken up that morning, he hadn't thought that today would be his last day on earth and that he really should have left his house spotless for the police. No, when Greg Wing had woken up that morning it was in annoyance. For the third time in a row his alarm hadn't gone off, making him..for the third day in row…late for work. Getting out of bed and hurriedly grabbing some clothes, and some breakfast in order to get on time meant that he didn't made his bed or did the dishes. Iit didn't mean that he couldn't do it that evening..right? After all, why would he think that only a day later strange people would be in his house, colleting clues as what could have possible happened to the doctor, after his nurse was found dead in the practice?_

But now Greg realized, while taking care of the young man on the bed, this scenario was quite possible the one that would become the truth in a very short period. Seeing his loyal and caring nurse get shot and himself being forced to come with said killer, not to mention seeing the look the man had on his face when he threatened Greg 'to fix what was his, now or die in a truly horrifying way' convinced him he was going to die no matter what. Right now however the strangest thing had happened. Greg Wing realized that he wasn't afraid, he was about to die and he truly wasn't afraid for it. However he did fear for the young man with whom he was currently talking.

When he learned that the wounded man on the bed was an FBI agent he was a bit shocked but also realized that it explained a lot at what happened to him today. After all kidnapping an FBI agent was a serious crime and you had to be pretty desperate do actually pull that through…. but killing one? That was like signing your one death sentence! No, it was better (at that thought Greg Wing's lips thinned) to kill an innocent nurse and kidnap a doctor to fix the agent. But after talking a bit more and after looking around in the room that housed the agent….._Don, he thought to himself_….he began to combine the pieces he had gathered during the day. He realized Don hadn't been kidnapped for information or as a bargaining chip by a terrorist. No, Greg realized with a sickening feeling, Don had been kidnapped not because he was an agent but because Don _was _Don.

"…_fix what was his…." _

Suddenly Greg heard the words of the killer in a whole new way, a way that indicated an obsessive man focused on keeping Don hidden from the rest of the world for his own sick pleasure. Looking at the restraints on the bed Greg knew exactly what would happen with the agent if Greg would do nothing to help the man.

Knowing that no matter what happened, he himself would die (after all he had seen way too much), he resolved to at least try to help Don survive and escape this monster. Realizing that time was running out (after all he had only managed with the utmost patience to get the man out of the room to examine the agent) he quickly drew the attention of the blind agent and explained the rough escape plan that he had hastily constructed. Conveniently letting out the fact that it was an escape plan that for its success depended on one major fact: his own death.

TBC..

A/N: This will be the last update this year……yeez that sound awfully long doesn't it? Anyway before the New Year starts let me know (as a last good deed for this year??) what you thought of this part….please????????


	6. Chapter 6

Alright you guys, you've all waited really, really long on this new chapter and I'm really thankful for all your patience. I know that this story is a very slow going process but it's just really difficult for me to write right now because I'm really very busy (I even had to wipe the dust of my screen this morning when I turned on the computer). So yes the rest of the updates will be very slow!!

Precious when you're……………….all MINE!

He had waited long enough! The doctor he had taken had sworn that he could not help Don if HE was present…..snorting he thought that the good doctor was probably thinking that he would be killed just like that nurse of his, and he had to admit: the doctor was right. While he knew that Don needed help, after all the whole unconscious thing made that pretty obvious, he also knew that he couldn't let the doctor life when he had helped Don. Thinking about 'helping' and 'Don' in one sentence brought the man back to the present situation and his plan: taking the old man away from Don and killing him!

Not bothering to knock he barged into the room, just in time to see the doctor taking his hand of HIS Don. Seeing red he grabbed the doctor and dragged him of his precious. Ignoring the bewildering questions of Don and the way that he could not seem to see what was happening, or the screams of the doctor he dragged the old man away into the hallway and threw him against the wall.

"I told you to fix him not to feel him up, he is MINE!"

The older man lifted himself of the floor and ignoring the knowledge that he was about to die he started to scream. "Yes, I remember what you yelled at me right after you killed my nurse and dragged me away from my life. But I was just helping the poor man…after all it's not every day that you find out that _you can't see!!!_

Startled by the sudden aggressive behavior from the previously timid doctor, it took the man a second to understand what was being said. However after he finally understood that Don _couldn't see anything! _The man started to smile seeing a multitude of new scenarios flashing in his mind. Seeing the man's smile scared the doctor and convinced him even more that he had made the right decision to help the agent even as it would cost him his own life.

"So he can't see anything huh, doc? Any idea on if it is going to be permanent?"

Now really not liking what the man was implying but still answer truthfully in the false hope that maybe, just maybe he was wrong on how he was reading the reaction of this _man; _he said what he had already told the agent.

"The damage that the agent…I mean your Don suffered, caused a swelling in a part of his brain that is now pressing against the part that helps him to see, I don't know if this swelling is going to cause a permanent blindness. Since I don't have the necessary medical equipment to help me make an accurate diagnose this is the best I can do".

The man smiled…"well I'll take what I can get good doctor. Now it is time that I'm going to have to take you on a little trip", and with those words the man pulled a gun from his waistband and shot the doctor in the head.

Walking back into the room were his precious was now showing the first signs of a serious panic attack (well what could you expect: waking up and not being able to see, being helped by a man who was then dragged away closely followed up by the sound of a gunshot), he produced a needle from his pocket and quickly injected Don with a sedative. Next he carefully tucked him in bed, cuffing the wrists of his precious to the headboard. Seeing his baby resting so peacefully he couldn't resist himself to caress the sleeping mans hair before sliding down his cheeks to those o, so full lips. Getting lost in his fantasies his hands slowly drifted lower, only stopping when he heard Don give a little sigh when he got too low, shaking his head he backed away. _'No, the first time he and his precious would join it would be with both of them awake. Besides he still had some 'garbage' to dispose of.'_

* * *

**Location: 2 hours from where don is being held**

He had driven far enough, the sedative he had given to Don would soon start to wear of and he really needed to get back before that happened to be able to calm Don. Nodding to himself, convinced that he had covered his tracks (to this point) sufficiently he pulled his car to the side. Carefully scouting the surrounding area he noticed that this truly was a perfect place to dump his 'garbage': a peaceful lake surrounded by trees hiding him from sight for possible curious eyes. Getting out of the car he popped the trunk and started to drag a large duffel out of it, after a couple of meters he stopped and threw it in a couple of bushes the bag in a lake that was filled with murky water. And while the bag slowly began to sink to the bottom, he smiled.

"Nobody touches my Don and lives…even when he gave me the perfect news" And with those words he turned around and walked back towards the car. Leaving the old doctor corpse packed in a duffel on the bottom of a lake behind.

And while that was indeed the end of the good doctor, it was also the start of the end for the trial that Don was experiencing…although he wouldn't notice it soon.

TBC….

A/N: I will finish this story!! But because I'm currently following a course for my work and I'm also working really odd hours due to these lessons and I the fact that I have to squeeze school, sport, family and friends into the remaining time. So updates will be very slow! I try to update as soon as possible but to give you a fair warning: it will be slow!


End file.
